ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinro
Numberon X Kinro is the genetic-engineering clone of Phoezi as well the successor of Phoezi and Zarths. She was created by Gai Kurenai by splicing Phoezi's DNA to his DNA. History Numberon X Birth Transforming Rider Forms }} - Standard Fusion Forms= Kinro can transform into Rider Form within with Ai Nakaoka by using two Charak Fusion Cards. - RekkaBreaster= RekkaBreaster RekkaBreaster Kinro is the fiery-based form of Kinro by fusing with ShinkenRed and Suzanna Bluestein. This form is the strength-style and based on Super ShinkenRed and Suzanna's Battlink Armor. Techniques *'Shiba no Ryu' (Dragon of Shiba): Special Attacks *'Seibai no Kaisai' (Flames of Judgement): *'Horobi no Kaisai' (Flames of Destruction): Other techniques *'Rekka Daizantou The Great': - EmeriumStream= EmeriumStream EmeriumStream Kinro is the water-based form of Kinro by fusing with Ultraman Zero and Cure Aqua. This form is the speed-style and based on LunaMiracle Zero and Cure Aqua's second outfit. Techniques *'Emerium Zero Slash': Special Attacks *'Twin Emerium Tornado': *'Plasma Ultimate Shot': *'Final Emerium Crash': Other techniques *'Zero-Type TwinsLugger': - Sol-Zu Dogon= Sol-Zu Dogon Sol-Zu Dogon Kinro is the land-based form of Kinro by fusing with Melissa and Kamen Rider Wizard. This form is the gravity-style and based on Melissa's outfit and Wizard's Land Dragon. Techniques *'Sol Magic Beam': Special Attacks *'Sol Dragon End': *'Drill Drive': By summoning Wizardrago Claw, Other techniques *'Sol Dragon Transformation': - RyuhouRequiem= RyuhouRequiem RyuhouRequiem Kinro is the wind-based form of Kinro by fusing with Kamen Rider Ryugen and Naomi Evan. This form is the shooting-style and based on Ryugen's Kiwi Arms and Naomi's battlesuit. Techniques *'Ryuhou Shooting': *'Ryuhou Shield': Special Attacks *'Requiem Dragon Shot': Other techniques *'Unbounded Requiem Mode': }} - Break-Fusion Forms= Kinro can transform into stronger Fusion Forms with the power of Orb Origin. }} - Super Fusion Forms= }} - Special Fusion Forms= - RevolvBlacker= RevolvBlacker RevolvBlacker Kinro is the light/darkness-based form of Kinro by fusing with Singular Rider S and Dietlinde/Singular Rider Dark. However, this form was dangerous and uncontrollable power that Juggler warns her that unknown evil give the card to him temporarily only use once to summon her. This form is the strength/speed-style and based on Singular Rider S Diend Custom and Dietlinde's incompleted Rider form. Gai comments that Samuel Nakaoka's light and Dietlinde's dark powers has unique abilities like super speed and strength, but the influence of Dietlinde just like Belial. This form was first debut appearance when Ai's rage reacts Dietlinde Villainous Fusion Card simultaneously much as Gai and Kinro's surprise in shock after learning her mother was killed by Juggler. She furiously punch Juggler in the long distance after absorbing Maga-Orochi's powers. As Gai as Thunder Breastar destroys an weakened Maga-Orochi and tries to calm down, the Megumi Sword flies towards her and strike her by turned back into normal. Relieve, Kinro asks Gai about Dietlinde's origin and Gai being amazed by Ai's newfound power before take her to the base. Gai realize that Dietlinde is Samuel Nakaoka the Second's primarily archenemy that contains dark power, the evil counterpart of the light power where Samuel Nakaoka the Second contains light of good. In order to tame the form, Gai assists Oboro and Lust to train her with her Megumi Sword but it won't work well. However, thanks to Miwa's help, she trained herself; making the decision surpasses her grandfather's legacy much to Gai and the others' relieve as she grown into teen-adult over years later as Gai saw her that she has changed dramatically. Techniques *'Blacker Punch': An dark-purple aura punching attack to punch the opponent. *'Revolv Kick': Special Attacks *'Re-Black Rider Kick': *'Re-Black Evil Punch': *'Re-Black Nouvium Ray': Other techniques *'Energy Absorbment': }} - }} Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Other Heroes Category:Zekons